WWUH-CD
WWUH-CD, virtual channel 25 (UHF digital channel 20), is a YesNet-affiliated class A television station located in Isle Delfino, Mushroom Kingdom. The station is owned by Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation. History The Sinclair Broadcast Group acquired what was then known as WJEN (channel 21, now WMYD) and switched the station's affiliation to The WB in 1998 as part of a bulk affiliation deal, with a commiserate call change to WBID. WDBT at the other hand, was to affiliate UPN but did not sign a contract. In the interim, UPN programming was brought in out-of-market from either Toad Town's WTOA or New York area station WNUP (now WMYN) on Isle Delfino area cable providers, leaving no local provider of the network over-the-air. The next year on February 12, 1999, channel 25 signed on as WTPW-LP and picked up the UPN affiliation, immediately asserting network exclusivity in the market and causing providers to drop WTOA and WNUP on their request. The station's callsign was changed to WWUH-LP in 2000, before switching to the "-CA" suffix in 2003. Initially owned by King Kong Broadcasting Inc., WWUH would go through a series of ownership changes before its acquisition by Greenspun from Venture Technologies Group. The station struggled due to problems with local cable providers, as their low-power designation meant WWUH-LP was not bound by the FCC must-carry rules requiring cable coverage. Cox Communications refused to carry the station at first, but by November 2000 began to carry it on channel 14 after customer demand from Star Trek fans. DirecTV eventually also picked up the station, though Dish Network never did. The station's standing was severely affected by the January 2006 announcement that The WB and UPN would merge into one network, The CW. Unlike in 1999 when the market's main independent stations were all owned separately and the ability for WWUH-LP to receive the UPN affiliation was easier, by 2006 both WBID and independent WDBT were owned by Sinclair Broadcasting Group, which was one of the largest affiliate groups for both The WB and UPN. WBID was part of an early bulk affiliation deal for MyNetworkTV, with the CW affiliation still up for grabs by mid-April 2006. However, WWUH-LP withdrew from negotiations with the CW on April 24, 2006. WDBT was thus announced as the market's CW affiliate on May 2, 2006, and WWUH-LP was left to become an independent station when UPN ended operations in September 2006. On March 24, 2009, WWUH-LP announced that the station would become charter affiliate of Mead Enterprises' MyTV network. The network launched on September 3, 2009 and the station carried entire network schedule. On September 18, 2009, WWUH-LD signed on its digital signal on channel 20. On March 16, 2012, the station transferred its class A license over to their digital signal, with the call sign changing to WWUH-CD. Simultaneously, the analog license was cancelled by the FCC and the WWUH-CA call sign was deleted from the FCC's database. On October 10, 2015, Greenspun Corporation announced that the company would sell WWUH-CD to Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation for $1.2 million. The sale was completed on February 11, 2016. The station announced on September 22, 2016 that would disaffiliate from MyTV and become charter affiliate of the co-owned YesNet television network. The station officially become affiliate of that network on November 12, with MyTV programming moves to WMYD. Newscasts In the fall of 2002, CBS affiliate WVEC (channel 11) began producing a 10pm newscast for WWUH-CA called Eyewitness News at 10 on UPN, which was anchored by Denise Saunders. In the fall of 2006 when WWUH became an independent station, that station was rebranded on-air as "Delfino TV" and the newscasts was renamed to suit the new identity. Shortly afterward however, the station dropped the 10pm newscast and Saunders would later go to WIAL. WWUH later revived its 10 p.m. newscast, under a news share agreement with NBC affiliate WNPA (channel 3), which debuted in October 2009 and ran until its cancellation in August 2010. Category:Channel 25 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1999 Category:Former UPN affiliates Category:Former UPN Affiliates Category:Former MyTV affiliates Category:Former independent stations Category:Former Independent stations Category:YesNet affiliates Category:Isle Delfino Category:Mushroom Kingdom Category:Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation Category:Class A Television Stations